Kiss Me Slowly
by Janelle6456
Summary: It all started when Hayley dumped Dylan, and Phil started having some time with him. Friendship turns to something more, and Phil finds himself in love with Dylan. What happens to this pair? *Phil/Dylan*
1. Chapter 1

A_ Phil and Dylan Fanfiction _

**_Kiss Me Slowly_**

**P**hil never wanted it to be this way; for him to feel good towards Dylan. Not that he did before but it was a different kind of good- the kind where he felt about Claire.

He never really thought it would turn to this- Phil constantly worrying that one day Hayley would find out Claire would find out and it would all crumble to the ground like how gymnastics fell accidentally. He knew that he would lose his family if they all found out that Phil Dunphy, the caring funny father who truly loved Claire, was sleeping with his daughter's boyfriend and that he, Phil Dunphy was utterly in love with Dylan.

It all started when Hayley had dumped Dylan and when Phil took him to the sundae shop, then they walked to the park together.

"I don't know Mr. Dunphy Hayley doesn't want to see me anymore she hates me." Dylan said sadly, and he put a hand across his other arm, looking down and sighing. "Dylan I'm sure Hayley just was a bit mad and she'll get over it she always does and before you know it you guys will be back together trust me." Phil said, putting his hands in his pocket.

"No this time Hayley really made her point she doesn't want me in her life." Dylan whispered the last part and Phil actually looked up at him, feeling sorry and a bit mad at Hayley for making Dylan sad.

"No don't say that she still wants you; heck I've had my ups and downs with Claire and look at us now." Phil said trying to lighten up the mood. They began to walk towards trees, and they sat underneath one, ignoring people's stares when they found themselves laying next to each other, talking and watching each other's faces.

They both talked about things that mindblown their mind, they had laughed.

After a laugh about dogs chasing squirrels, Phil sighed, smiling at Dylan for the first time, and looked at him in a way he hadn't noticed before.

"Dylan?"

"Yea Mr. Dunphy?"

"Call me Phil."

Dylan had stared at him, his mouth slightly open and his eyes staring at Phil's dark brown ones.

"Okay Phil." And Phil had smiled, looking down.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"Its getting late Dylan I think we should get going. . ." Phil's voice trailed off as Dylan sighed and got up quickly and brushed off grass on his knees. Then he put out his hand for Phil to hold and get up.

"Huh okay. Thanks." He said as he took it and pushed himself off. For a moment, when Phil was standing already and already let go of Dylan's hand, but Dylan kept holding on and Phil stopped smiling, looked up at Dylan in confusement and then Dylan cleared his throat, letting go of Phil's hand and walked one step away in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"No it's uh-fine?" Phil racked his brain for something else to say but he fell silent.

"We should go now I'll see you uhm some other time. . ." Dylan's voice said the last part sadly, and Phil shoved his hands in his jean pockets.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Phil asked tentivaly.

"I'm sure. . . Phil." Dylan was about to walk away when he stopped in his tracks, turned back to a Phil who was slightly nervous- and Dylan walked close to Phil, until they were only inches apart and Phil's heart pounded in his chest, eyes wide as Dylan grabbed Phil's wrist, the other hand cupping Phil's cheek and with one stare into Phil's eyes, he closed the gap between them, and Phil found himself between surprised, and a bit excited. He had gasped and Dylan took the opportunity to slip his tongue further in Phil's mouth, invading it and Phil blinked, and the memory of Hayley and Claire;

"Dylan! Wait wait stop!" Phil cried out as he tried to wiggle out of Dylan's grip and put a hand to his chest trying to pull him off, but Dylan was more stronger than he looked. "Dylan think about Hayley!" Phil yelled and Dylan stopped, pulled away and Phil looked down in shame.

"Phil I'm sorry you were just so nice to me and I felt something special and I-,"

"Dylan I uh look I like you but not in that way I mean you're my daughter's boyfriend-,"

"Ex."

"Yea but you'll get back with her!" Phil said and Dylan sighed.

"I won't. I know Hayley and she doesn't forget anything. Would you at least consider the possibility of us?" By now, he walked closer to Phil, and without waiting for Phil's permission he wrapped both arms around Phil's waist, pulling him close and hugging him. Phil widened his eyes, a picture of Claire bursting in his head once more.

"Dylan I can't; we can't. Think about Hayley she's my daughter and you're her boyfriend doesn't matter if it was ex but-but I just can't." Phil stuttered, ashamed that he still didn't push away Dylan.

"Please? I have no relationship with Hayley-"

"But I'm with Claire! In fact I'm married to her!"

"Are you telling me that you're very happy with her?"

Dylan's question made Phil think- sure he loved his wife but he didn't feel the excitement he had for Dylan right now.

"No but-"

"Then why won't you give us a chance?"

"Because what would everyone say if we were together! Why are you suddenly into me? Is this a joke?" Phil had tears prickling his eyes at the thought that he was joking him around and that he fell for it.

Dylan had pulled his head back to stare at Phil, arms still at Phil's waist.

"It doesn't matter what anyone says because we could keep this as a secret. And I'm into you ever since you actually came to worry about me because it was the first time someone truly did. When Hayley dumped me and you worried about me. I'm not saying I love you but I just like you. A lot. And that's not a joke. Trust me." Dylan's speech made Phil happy; the kind of happy where the world was spinning and his stomach had butterflies.

"I just-," Phil stopped completely, and hesitated before putting both of his arm around Dylan's neck, closing the gap between them.

Then Phil pulled away first, but Dylan held onto him, and leaned in to kiss Phil.

And this time Phil kissed him back lightly.


End file.
